


Mirror of Erised

by leflower



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter AU - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, Mirror of Erised, Platonic Drarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leflower/pseuds/leflower
Summary: Turns out Harry isn't the only one visiting the Mirror of Erised. One night Dumbledore finds Draco sleeping in front of the mirror. What is Dracos hearts deepest most desperate desire?





	Mirror of Erised

He had been sleeping on the floor staring at his reflection when the image suddenly disappeared as someone appeared behind him. Draco spun around wand at ready, coming face to face with Dumbledore. "Draco, if you could please put the wand down."

  
Draco lowered his wand as Dumbledore gave him a puzzled look, "What?"

  
"Oh nothing, I just wasn't expecting to find you here. But now that I have, Draco what do you think the mirror shows you?"

  
"A hearts deepest want, or desire if you will. Something they know deep down they crave for and would quite possibly kill for but would never say aloud."

  
Dumbledore slightly cocked his head, "Well, that's quite right, actually. You're a lot closer than any else I've met. But yes, dear boy. This mirror, the Mirror of Erised, shows you nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts.  
"Now Draco, I am a curious old man and am very curious to know what you see."  
Draco sneered, "It's none of your business old man."

  
"Well, if you'd like to know, the mirror will be moving in, I think, about four days time. But, I would be careful not to waste away in front of it in that short period of time, I would also be careful not to run into anyway else."

  
Draco doesn't entirely remember what happened next, or how he ended up sitting criss cross in front of Dumbledore, tears streaming down his face, spilling out his deepest most desperate desire.

  
"I-I see my father, standing behind me. A smile graces his face, one hand on m-my shoulder and the other holding my mothers hand. T-they're _proud_ of me! We're a _family_ , an actual _normal family!_ "

  
Dumbledore laid a comforting hand on the shoulder of the crying boy, "Is that all Draco?"

  
Draco looked up, "N-no! I see _Potter_! Stupid, immature and annoying Potter!"

  
"What is Mr. Potter doing exactly?"

  
"Standing next to me! He's smiling as well, just like my parents!" Draco chocked out through tears, "HE'S PROUD OF ME! JUST LIKE THEM! H-he, he's…"

  
Dumbledores voice was soft, "He's what Draco?"

  
Dracos voice was soft, barely audible and full of sadness, "He's my friend…".


End file.
